Daenerys Targaryen Fucker of Dragons
by Why27
Summary: Drogon Saves Daenerys from Mereen and then fucks her
1. Chapter 1

Drogon had flown her far from the chaos in the fighting pits, he must of brought her deep into the Dothraki sea they had flown for nearly 2 days. Drogon had finally landed by a river likely understanding her thirst and leaving her their to go off to hunt. Hungry and thirsty Daenerys walked up and down the banks of the river eating berries and drinking from the river.

Hours later she heard a large crash followed by Drogan's roar 'he must have returned from his hunt.' she thought before heading towards the source of the sound. Drogon was surrounded by the corpses of horses he had carried back with him, her stomach growled at the sight of the dead corpses. She walks underneath his wing and towards his head to try and get his attention, but as she does he opens his mouth and bathes the horses in dragons breath not noticing Daenerys before she is also engulfed in flame. Drogon ceases his flame as he realises what he has done but it is too late as Daenerys clothes were already in flames and quickly turning to ash and she was giving him a defeated glare. Drogon lowered his head to meet her eyes giving her an apologetic stare before turning to and unscorched horse and lightly cooks it as gently as he can before nudging it towards Daenerys in an apologetic gesture.

The now naked dragon queen sat down to eat her cooked horse watching as Drogon settled down and began to feast on his roasted horsemeat. As Drogon finishes his meal he sprawls out over the charred bones of the horses and gazing out across the plains but sneaking glances at her when he thought she was not looking, she recognized the stare was the same way Darrio or Hizdahr had look at her.

As night sets Daenerys seeks shelter from the cold under the hulking mass of Drogon who was radiating heat. And this was how she spends her next few days eating charred horsemeat, exploring the fields around the hilltop Drogon claimed as his own. She had watched as Drogon became more bold in his stares not looking away when she caught him and his eyes roaming her nude body with no shame. When she sleeps under him she can smell his desire and to her shame it has a effect on her as she wakes up soaked with her own desire. Daenerys catches herself staring at him at his powerful muscles and his quite frankly colossal dragon cock.

Daenerys woke up drenched in her own arousal deciding she needs to pleasure herself to relieve the tension in her loins. As she reaches her climax she shuts her eyes and lets the waves of pleasure was over her, opening them to meet the red eyes of Drogon looming over her with the smell of his desire radiating off of him. 'I must of woken him' she thinks before looking down and seeing his colossal cock hardening over her. Reaching up to stop him she grabs his cock both her hands not even fitting around it, purring at the contact Drogon lays his hardening cock down on top of her. His cock stretched from her cunt to the bottom of her breasts and only growing larger "Drogon you can't you're too big" she whimpers, a voice whispers in the back of her mind 'Dragons take what they want' and Drogon wanted her. He dragged his cock down her body towards her cunt already soaked with her own desire.

He brought the colossal tip down to her cunt and begins to rub it against her. "Drogon no it wont fit" she halfheartedly tries to stop him as her hips began to writhe against his cock on their own, unwillingly spearing herself on the tip of his cock. Gasping at the sudden invasion as Drogon slowly blinks at her before painstakingly slowly thrusts into the dragon queen pushing his length into her tight cunt. He inches forward giving her time to adjust to his massive size. As he pushes himself deeper into her until he reaches the back of her cunt where he stops to allow Daenerys time to adjust to his scaled cock. After the initial shock of having her entire cunt filled and stretched in a way no one else has ever had, Daenerys found it not entirely bad.

That was until Drogon felt she had enough adjusting and wanted to go deeper. Drogon pulled back a few inches before slamming into her forcing his cock deep into her womb. Daenerys screamed before going limp from the pain before blinking her eyes open again to see Drogon staring back down at her not moving with his massive cock bulging out of her stomach. Daenerys knew no that no person should be able to be take this but she was a dragon too. Drogon seemingly recognizing Daenerys recovery began to thrust in and out, and pain gave way to pleasure for Daenerys.

As Drogon didn't need to try and hit the right places his cock just hit them because of the size of it sending waves of pleasure through Daenerys as he pounds her. Daenerys goes limp from the seemingly endless orgasms he brings her too and Drogon simply pounds her harder.

After what seemed like hours and endless pleasure Drogon pulls his massive length from her before slamming his entire length into her with a deafening roar. Daenery opens her mouth in a silent scream as her breath is pushed out of her lungs and her eyes bulge out of head at taking his entire length as his cock pulses and unleashes a torrent of his molten seed inside of her completely filling her with him. Drogon lifts her into the air still impaled on his cock as he continues to coat her insides. Placing her down and not wanting to waste a drop of his seed Drogon does not pull out of Daenerys till he has completely softened leaving her gaping as drops of his seed drips out and burn the grass under her.

Daenerys collapses in the grass exhausted and spent as Drogon flies off to hunt for a feast to give to her. She awoke a few hours later to Drogans returning roar standing up on unsteady legs she realizes that that is the only aftereffect from her coupling with Drogon. Drogon lands next to her dropping a horse carcass next to her and gently cooking it before tearing off a large piece of it and presenting it to her before taking the rest and scorching it for himself. Daenerys went to bed quite full and slept better under Drogon than she had in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Daenerys woke long after the sun had already reached its zenith 'how have I slept this late?'. She asks herself as she stands to stretch out her sore legs only to be surprised that they are not actually sore none of her was in fact she felt better than ever. Only that she is starving Daenerys begins to walk around too look for some berries and too her surprise Drogon had left her some burnt horse meat at for her. So Daenerys spent her afternoon picking at the burnt meat Drogon left her.

All Daenerys could really do until Drogon return was just wander around the hilltop and the river running down the side until she saw the faint dust clouds of approaching riders. Turning and retreating to the hilltop she was defenseless and naked what could she do against the two Dothraki riders, peaking back over the hilltop the feeling of dread grew in her as they were gesturing towards the hill and moving towards her. "I see no beast." said the first rider "Khal Jhaqo told us to check and see if the black beast is real." replied the other "wait over there" he said as he rides towards the scorch marks Drogon made cooking his meals. Daenerys pitifully tries to remain hidden behind a low rise but to no avail when she hears the crack of a whip and feels it snaking around her wrist pulling her forward "why are you here" the rider asks "I am Daenerys Targaryen and you will release me" Daenerys answers trying to be intimidating though it is difficult when she is 5'2 and nude, though she can see it won't be a problem for much longer as a black spec on the horizon is growing larger. The rider snorts dismissively obviously not intimidated by intimidated by the silver haired girl in front of him unaware of the speeding towards them. "Should we take her to the khal she may know of the beast?" the other rider asks "why give her to him when we can have her to ourselves." says the other with a smirk. That smirk quickly disappears as the horses panic at the large crash behind them turning around to see the 'black beast' they were pursuing.

The beast lets out a deafening roar before maneuvering himself to be between the riders and Daenerys when she could of sworn she could smell their fear of him she calls out "Drogon nābēmagon" he lashes out at the riders biting one in half and bathing the other in black flame. Hackles still raised he turns on Daenerys eyes running up and down her body seemingly looking her over for injuries, satisfied she is not hurt Drogon immediately calms lowering his head to be level with her and pressing his head against her and begins to purr. Touched by his protectiveness Daenerys allows him and simply gives him some scratches, Drogon pulls back and beings to stare at her nude body again before taking a deep sniff of her scent and snorts with approval.

When Daenerys turns around to go to the other side of the hill where there are no bodies as Drogon follows, the potent scent of his desire floating over her like a blanket and her own body feels as if it's begging for him to do it as well.

Daenerys doesn't even need to look back at Drogon to know he wants to mount her again right there and knowing she cannot stop him nor does she want to. She gets down on her hands and knees presenting her cunt to him.

Drogon wastes no time in covering her in his body as his rapidly hardening cock grew between her legs as he dragged it along her belly. Whereas yesterday Drogon had met a fair amount of resistance from her cunt he met next to none now as he was already bulging through her stomach without having met any of the previous resistance. Daenerys felt next to none of the pain that she had the day before and even more pleasure as Drogon truly began to fuck her he took a winged claw and pushed her head and shoulders to the dirt as he bottomed out inside her creating a fascinating and disturbing image as she could see his cock pushing against her belly with each thrust. Drogon seemed to enjoy having his entire cock sheathed inside her as he began to fuck her in long fast strokes pulling as far back as he can without leaving her and thrusting back in with as much force as he can muster. "Fuck Drogon you're so deep" Daenerys stutters out before Drogon fucks her into the dirt bringing the dragon queen to the first of many orgasms, and eventually having her legs give out from her not that it stopped Drogon from pounding her as she laid prone in the grass.

Daenerys eventually recovers enough from her constant pleasure to pull herself off Drogons cock and rolling over to meet Drogons eyes clearly annoyed at her actions. Impatient with Daenerys Drogon lines his cock up before thrusting his entire cock into her again as Daenerys cries out at being filled so quickly. Drogon sets an agonizingly slow pace seemingly as revenge for her interruption as she squirmed beneath him desperate for a faster pace "Drogon please" she whimpers in a weak tone scoffing a small plume a flame at her Drogon slows even further barely even moving inside of her. The Desperate lust filled look Daenerys gives Drogon finally spurs him pick her up in his claws and pound her as hard as he can quickly causing her to descend into a mess of pleasure as her body goes limp in Drogons grasp as he plows her.

Daenerys begins to regain her senses as Drogon bottoms out into her again his cock pulsing deep inside her. Daenerys manages to keep her senses as he fills her with his molten seed and the feeling of it is euphoric. Drogon roughly puts her down his cock still inside her pulsing through his seed begins to leak out of her cunt curious she brings some of it to her mouth to taste and it was the best thing she ever had. Drogon stared at her with amusement as her hands darted around his cock trying to claim every drop of seed for her mouth. Daenerys looked on in surprise as Drogon pulled his still pulsing and leaking cock out of her and brought the tip up to her mouth as his delicious seed leaking out of the tip. Daenerys could only fit most of the tip inside of her mouth but it did not seem to bother either of them as Daenerys got her throat filled and face coated in Drogons seed. After Drogon had finished coating her with his seed Daenerys could only lay back content as she halfheartedly attempted to clean herself. She could practically feel the smirk Drogon would be giving her if he could as he watched her.

Giving up she laid back and enjoyed the sights and smells of the Dothraki Sea though Drogons smell was dominating any others not that she was complaining about the scent. Daenerys napped in the sun before her growling stomach woke her to the setting sun a Drogon napping next to her climbing to her feet Daenerys walked over the the horses and dothraki Drogon killed earlier.

Her mouth watered at the sight of the horses after taking a dagger of one of the Dothraki Daenerys carves herself off a large chunk of horse meat before remembering she has nothing to cook with. "Drogon!" she calls out trying to wake him to cook for her, picking up she a small rock and throwing it at his head and it bouncing off his snout prompts him to crack a red eye at her. "Drogon dracarys!" she yells to him pointing at the raw meat Drogon opens his maw sends a pillar of fire at the meat scorching it instantly before putting his head down and going back to sleep.

Sitting down to her scorched meal Daenerys picks at the the burnt meat 'at least he is listening to commands now' she thinks to herself as she tries to find unburt meat finding the few morsels of meat she finds unfilling, Daenerys bites her tongue and begins to eat the burnt meat before finding it tastes far better than horsemeat had ever had to her. Daenerys tore at the tough meat with ease practically inhaling the burnt meat. Quickly finishing the large piece of meat Daenerys licked her lips wishing she had taken a larger piece she runs her tongue of her teeth and is shocked to find that she in fact had dragon-like fangs, 'My body changed' she suddenly realizes. As she thinks back to how she could how take Drogons entire length with no real pain a far cry from yesterday, the new smells, the new taste for burnt meat, and now the fangs. Confused at this revelation and with nothing she can do she heads over back over too Drogon and went to sleep next to the living furnace.


	3. Chapter 3

Daenerys woke to Drogon nudging her awake with his snout she snapped upright with wide eyes thinking there was danger she quickly looked around her before looking to Drogon for an explanation just as he drops a piece of burnt horsemeat the size of her torso onto her and giving her a pleased look. 'He means to feed me' she realizes as he sits back staring at her as she takes her first bite Drogons tail gives a happy thump on the ground. "Thank you Drogon" she says after finishing her bite and giving him a smile displaying her new fangs as he gives her a proud look before turning around and flying off likely to go and hunt.

Leaving Daenerys alone to eat her breakfast 'He wanted me to eat before he left' she thought to herself as she tore through the burnt meat 'i had to wake him yesterday so maybe he didn't want me to be hungry today.' she thinks 'Or he didn't want me to wake him again' she chuckles to herself. Daenerys sits back atop the hill thinking about what she needs to do. 'I need to get Drogon listen to me, I need him to fly me back to Mereen, I need to rid the city of the harpies, and I really need to bathe' she goes over in her head as she gets a whiff of the sweat and dried cum covering her. She stands after finishing the burnt meal walking down towards the small river and submerging herself in it the cold water giving her relief from the constant sun on her pale skin.

As the sun reaches its zenith she sees the massive clouds of dust on the horizon a tell tale sign of a Khalasar, practically jumping out of the water and running back up the hill "gods they only few hours away" she mutters to herself pacing at the top of the hill. The Khal must of figured Drogon was here 'I wonder if he knows that he is a Dragon not some beast he can hunt." she thinks to herself as the khalasar grows ever closer "Drogon I need you to be here" she thinks out loud and she is answered by a roar from behind her spinning around she sighs in relief as the growing black dot races towards her. Drogon lands next to her moving between her and the khalasar growling "Drogon you can't fight the entire khalasar by yourself:" she tells him as he flares his wings "Drogon let's just go home don't fight them" she tries again as Drogon turns around to see the pleading look on her face calms a bit lowering his body to the ground so she can mount him. Sitting herself between his wings "Thank you" she says as he launches himself off the ground into the air, she could smell the fear in the horde as a few arrows flew past them.

Once they had left the horde behind them Daenerys sat up from her place between his wings and began to truly enjoy flying, in the she was safe where no one could touch her, no hairpies, no dothraki it was just her and Drogon at the top of the world. As she gazed into the setting sun she realized that they were going west not east back to Meereen."Drogon we need to go east!" she shouts over the wind though he ignores her "Drogon!" she tries again pulling on one of his spikes receiving an annoyed grumble in response. Daenerys continued to try throughout the night as they flew before giving up and letting Drogon take her wherever he was going.

Daenerys woke with the rising sun behind her looking over the side she was shocked to see a red sea stretching out before her, "Drogon where are we" she asks knowing the answer as she looked around the cracked and desolate landscape confirmed her fears Drogon is taking her to Valyria. As they crossed the smoking sea she saw the towering mountains that could only be the Fourteen Flames still spewing smoke and ash into the air. Drogon flew past the volcanos going south, slowly the ruins of Valyria came into view, the air was heavy and thick with ash as they circled the ruined city Daenerys noticed that the city was still lit and that parts of the city were either completely destroyed or nearly untouched. Drogon landed at the tallest tower at the exact center of the city looking around the tower was seemingly untouched by the destruction that racked the rest of the area.

When Daenerys dismounted him she felt a feeling of home something she had never before as a wave passes over her spreading a comforting warmth throughout her. Scanning the top of the tower her eyes fall onto the gaping mouth of a stone dragon roaring at the night sky. Entering its maw Daenerys is greeted by want could only be a colossal dragon stable, the stable was shaped like a giant dragon lying on its belly where its maw is lifted to the sky. while the dragons roost in its chest.

As she walks further into the stable she notices the plethora of equipment the dragon-riders of old had for their mounts whips, horns, complex saddles, and intricate pieces of dragon armor. Drogon bounded past her and into the largest of the stalls made for a dragon at least thrice his size, Drogon looked around his chosen stall sniffing everything and once he is done he curls up to rest from his flight. Walking up to the stall Daenerys notices a pedestal with a plaque and a black banded horn atop, the plaque read 'The Black One, The Winged Shadow' She picked up the horn and blew into it.

As the sound echos off the walls Daenerys feels her core tightent and wetness begin to pool between her legs. Drogon rises from his spot locking eyes with her staring with a predatory glare as he stalks over to her, nostrils flaring as he takes in her scent and in turn she suppresses a moan as she takes in his musk. Drogon wasted no time in pushing her to the ground, landing on her back Daenerys mindlessly spread her legs to present her sex to him. Drogon looms over her and places his hardening cock on her belly its tip nestling itself between her breasts. She bit her lip and her core tightened at the thought of it filling her again. Drogon dragged his cock down to her entrance rubbing at it briefly before sliding into her soaking cunt and beginning to thrust into her.

Drogon set a desperate pace as he hammered away at her cunt giving her no time to adjust. Daenerys knew that before Drogon had been careful not to hurt her but now he seemed only to care about how deep he was inside her and she loved it. Daenerys descended into a mess of pain and pleasure only managing to stay somewhat coherent. Daenerys orgasms hit her one after the other until the third when as the wave of pleasure passed through her Drogons member pulsed and painted her insides white as he came in her. As she tried to recover from the pounding she had just received as Drogon came inside her.

Only after the waves of pleasure had subsided and Drogons cock stilled inside her did, as Daenerys began to pull herself off of him Drogon grasps her waist with a winged claw and slams her back down his length onto his rock hard cock his still swollen balls slamming into her ass. Drogons cock bulges through her as he bottoms out in her, Daenerys was left panting and squirming in his grasp at Drogons renewed energy and lust as he resumes his merciless attack on her sex. Drogons hard and fast thrusts gave the dragon queen no time to recover as he pounded her raw cunt. Daenerys felt Drogon seize her arms and pin them to the ground, she looked up at Drogon looming above her she could only let out keening noise as Drogon hammered away at her sensitive cunt. To her surprise as their coupling grew more painful Drogon craned his neck down to her breasts and began to ravish them with his tongue. The new front of pleasure quickly brought her too her final orgasm, as her cunt clamped down around Drogon she cried out in pleasure. Shocking her again Drogons tongue demanded entrance to her mouth as she rode out the the waves of pleasure her mind lost in lust Daenerys completely submitted to him and granted him access. As if in response Drogon unleashed a river of his molten seed into Daenerys as he bottomed out in her. Drogon continued to explore her mouth as his cock continued filling her. Daenerys could feel her insides swelling to accommodate the gallons of seed Drogon was filling her with. After what seemed like hours Drogons cock finally finished in her and began to soften, not wanting to waste a drop of it Drogon laid down atop of her further pinning her and ensuring that his cock will stay within her sex as he stretches out to rest. Daenerys already exhausted from pummeling she had received quickly succumbs to sleep.


End file.
